


After Graduation

by crownedjones



Series: Jarchie - Seven Years Later [1]
Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Archie Andrews, Gay Jughead Jones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedjones/pseuds/crownedjones
Summary: Archie and Jughead discuss what life will be like for them following Graduation.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones, Bughead (mentioned) - Relationship, Falice (Mentioned)
Series: Jarchie - Seven Years Later [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152263
Kudos: 11





	After Graduation

After finding out that his own sister was behind the terrible videotapes him and his friends have been receiving, he immediately told FP. 

They both knew what was best. For FP to take Jellybean back to Toldeo. The young girl needs her mother, now more then ever. As sad as he is that his father has to leave, he knows that it’s the best choice.

After they had graduated, it was time for FP to go. That was, after the millions of pictures they took. Jughead even took some pictures with his good friend (and ex girlfriend) Betty Cooper. She was understanding when he came out, first thinking he was Bisexual but later on realizing he way gay. She’s been so supportive of him, and even helped him come out to his parents. 

FP rode off after saying goodbye to everyone, including his now ex girlfriend Alice. He never liked them together, neither did his boyfriend. He found it quite weird that the two didn’t care at all that he and Betty were dating for a couple years when they decided to give them a shot. That’s the only reason he’s happy about his father leaving. To get him away from Alice. He hasn’t forgotten all the crap she pulled, hurting Betty in the process.

Once the sounds of the motorcycles finally faded into nothing, he felt his boyfriend’s strong arms wrap around his waist. “I’m sorry, Jug.” the redhead spoke, his head resting on Jughead’s shoulder. “It’s okay, Arch. I’m sorry too... I wish Fred was here with us.” he mumbled, looking back at his boyfriend, who was smiling weakly.

Jughead is still upset about Fred’s passing. But everyone is, and always will be. He wished that Fred were here to give them that smile he always did, he would he so proud of Archie and how far he’s come. He also wishes that Fred were here to see him and Archie get married; which he really freakin’ hopes will happen. That is... if he comes back from the army in one piece. 

They told each other everything, Archie’s plan to serve his country is one of them. Jughead supports the decision, but he did hope that Archie was going to college alongside him. He could see Archie playing college football, and looking good doing it.

They drove home in the jalopy, both dressed in the suits they wore under the graduation gowns. Mary rode in the back, and the car ride home was silent. Although the two shared some glanced, Archie’s hand resting on Jughead’s leg as they drove.

Mary went straight to the kitchen to make something, probably some fresh cookies or brownies for her son and his boyfriend to enjoy. But the boys didn’t ask, instead they went straight upstairs.

After changing into something more comfortable, they laid down on Archie’s bed. Well, now it’s really their bed. After his breakup with Betty, Jughead moved into Archie’s place. It felt weird sleeping in the same bed with her after that. Although the first few nights weren’t bad, they still cuddled and all that.

“Arch... I’m gonna miss you so much. I can’t believe you’re leaving tomorrow. So sudden.” he said, his head resting on Archie’s chest. He could feel the tears welling in his eyes, the thought of losing Archie haunted him. Not just him going away for a while... but for good. So many men die in the Army, he didn’t want Archie to become one of the fallen. And he also didn’t want to see his boyfriend with a crew cut. He loves his red locks, how he can play with it one minute and tug at it the next. Ah, he’ll miss the sex a lot.

“I’ll be okay, baby. I promise. I’ll even keep a picture of you in my hat when I get my uniform. So I know what I’ve got to come back to.” he said, stroking his boyfriends hair. He got rid of the beanie, which Archie still can’t believe. He always loved that thing. Jughead looked so cute wearing it. “Give me something to come back to, Jug. Promise me that you won’t fall madly in love with another guy while I’m gone... but I’ll say this...” he sighed softly. “You know, something could happen to me. If I don’t come home, I want you to move on.” Jughead scoffed. “Don’t say that. We don’t have to worry about that, because you will come home.” He looked up at the boy and frowned. “You will, Archie, you will.” he laid on top of his boyfriend and cupped his cheeks. “I love you. I love you more then anything in this world. I love you more then I ever loved Betty. You’re my future husband. My everything. Don’t you ever forget that, Andrews.” he said before leaning down to kiss Archie’s forehead. He quickly noticed the tears falling down his boyfriends cheeks, so he wiped them away with his thumbs. “Ditto.” he said, wrapping both arms around Jughead’s body. This is the last time they’re gonna do this, lay in bed wrapped up in each other’s arms. This is what he’ll miss the most about Jughead, sex is a close second. “I love you, baby. So much. No tears, okay? I’m sorry.” he wiped his eyes one more time before pulling his boyfriends face into his neck, kissing the top of his head. He also pulled the blanket over them, smiling weakly. The boys laid there awake, just enjoying each other’s company. Every so often Archie would mumble an ‘I love you’ followed by a gentle kiss to the top of his head. Jughead also did something like that, kissing Archie’s chin every ten minutes. The next day, Jughead said goodbye. He drove Archie to the bus stop, sitting on his lap as they waited. Jughead hoped that somehow, someway, the bus would reschedule, but it didn’t. He swallowed his tears and gave his boyfriend one final kiss, followed by a forehead kiss from Archie. And just like that, the bus took off. He watched it until it disappeared into nothing, it’s sound softening as it drove farther away. “Goodbye, Archie Andrews.” he said to himself. “I’ll wait for you.”


End file.
